User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Well this sucks...
Malware hits VO forums, Matty removed his videos... Yeah, what a sucky day. Imaging me drowning my sorrows on milk because I don't drink, I barely got the low-down on Matty's case when the forum malware alert finally kicked in. I was about to log off anyway, I was just trying to grab the Matty story before it kicked me off. My birthday's on the 9th of May, my bro is buying me Mortal Kombat, I heard it was the best MK game in a long while. I hear a lot of people putting the last decade down for MK. To be fair, Midway was scraping every penny out of their team, and they never actually got a penny for improving their equiptment or anything like that for a decade. Top it up with half finished games because Midway forced the games out the door in their underwear and you get the idea of what went wrong. Only two games are worth noting, Sholin Monks and MK VS DC and the latter is too kiddy feeling. Midway themselves ran on profit when MK4 was released, but the guys up top got greedy and began milking the company for all its worth when it needed to put more back into the company. Oh and the outrage of outrages? These were the SAME guys who came out of the sale of their company with money in their pockets for not breaking up the company. The only loosers as everyone under them, including the fans. We all knew Warner bought Midway just for the MK franchise, the other games Midway produced were not worth noting. The company was for sale for 30 million, Warner went in with 35 million off the bat. I think that was a warning to everyone Warner meant business, if they'd batted on the 30 million, someone would properly have gone against them, either way they won. The first thing Warner did? sink a good bit of money into the MK team and for the first time in a decade, they were upgrade their stuff (neat!). They were actually ready to release the game at X-mas, but the release date was set for march; plenty of time for them to just tweak the little things. They hadn't done this in a very long time. Downside? Threashhold entertainment, I think thats how you spell it, decided they wanted in on a rumour of a MK movie. Consquences, one of the most hated companies involved with MK within the fandom tried to get in on everything claimed they made the franchise what it was. I don't know what became of this, but thats all Warner needed was a bankrupt ghost trying to get in on their new franchise. I've seen people rate the new MK as the best fighter, so my expectations are high. I'm done with the on-line MK fandom though, thats where a lot of anti-British fans hung out and one particular fan really tried to sink his nationality into my shoulders. I was insulted for being British a lot by him. He even said Mileena had teeth worst the british at one point (not true, thanks to the NHS we actually have the best). Oh nuts... See VO forums, I go completely off topic when your not around. -_-'